Une erreur
by flower black
Summary: --Crossroad-- Peut-être ai-je fait une erreur... Pas de ces erreurs inutiles, non. Plutôt de celles qui blessent des personnes chères. Ces erreurs que l'on voudrait ne jamais avoir commises... OS After T.7 Kajitsu/Natsu/Akai POV Kajitsu


_**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne fais que reprendre les personnages du superbe manga _Crossroad _de Shioko Mizuki, et n'en tire aucun bénéfice, sinon personnel.

_**Résumé :**_ Peut-être ai-je fait une erreur... Pas de ces erreurs inutiles, non. Plutôt de celles qui blessent des personnes chères. Ces erreurs que l'on voudrait ne jamais avoir commises... OS After T.7

* * *

**Une Erreur**

Peut-être fut-ce une erreur. Grossière, facile. Mais une erreur qui risque de détruire beaucoup de choses...

Nous avions décidé, Natsu et moi, de rester dans la maison de grand-mère, avec toute la famille Toda, qui s'était agrandie à mesure du temps.

Toutes ces années, j'ai cru aimer cette ambiance dortoir, où nous nous sentions tous aussi unis que des ramens dans un bol. Eh oui, pour l'image, on repassera, mais ma plume a toujours autant de hauts et de bas...

Je me souviens de ce que M. Akai m'avait dit, un jour qu'il était au Japon et que nous étions au téléphone : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je lis tes romans, j'ai besoin de frapper quelqu'un de toutes mes forces. » Effectivement. Avec du recul, maintenant, je comprends.

J'ai été une femme dans ses bras, tous ces mois où il m'a soutenue avant de partir en Chine. Je ne comprenais pas, à l'époque. J'étais jeune, et nous avions beaucoup trop d'années d'écart pour que je suive son raisonnement. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas rattrapé les années entre nous, mais le gouffre se comble, petit à petit. Je deviens adulte, chaque jour un peu plus.

Et je commence à entrapercevoir tout ce que j'ai loupé.

L'avantage, c'est qu'à l'époque, je me rendais bien compte que j'étais une enfant. Mais mes histoires d'amour étaient sérieuses. J'étais de ces adolescentes qui croient que tout finit bien avec un happy end. Sauf que l'histoire n'est pas finie, loin de là. J'avance, je continue, encore.

Et je me rends compte, chaque seconde un peu plus, chaque fois que je me réveille aux côté de Natsu, que j'ai fait une erreur.

Quand je vois Erika comblée par Tarô, quand je vois ce merveilleux couple posé sur des bases solides de tendresse et de stabilité, je les envie. Je suis toujours aussi jeune, je crois...

Natsu et moi, nous étions de ces couples dont la passion s'affadit avec le temps. Bien sûr, il est doux avec moi, et tellement gentil. Nous avons une complicité extraordinaire, et parfois je me dis que ça suffit. Il est ingénieur et apporte aussi une stabilité économique à notre famille. Je pense qu'il ferait un bon père, également, même si nous ne songeons pas encore aux enfants. Mais... Il manque cette... chose... cette petite étincelle qui peut nous faire nous sentir unique. Peut-être lis-je trop de roman d'amour, ou n'en n'écris-je pas assez pour me sevrer, mais... Il nous manque quelque chose. Certes, nous avons connu cette passion, qui nous faisait avoir une aveugle confiance l'un en l'autre. Et je lui fais toujours confiance.

Mais c'est en moi que je n'ai plus confiance. Je réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment. Peut-être trop pour me laisser porter. Je crois que j'ai fait une horrible erreur. De celles qui peuvent briser une famille. La mienne...

Nous avons fait une erreur tous les deux, Natsu et moi, mais je crois qu'il m'aime vraiment. Et j'éprouve aussi beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Je l'aime. Certainement pas de la bonne manière...

Nous nous sommes quittés trop tôt, revus trop tard. Restés sur des malentendus, nous avons essayé de nous reconstruire, de reconstruire une relation, sans repartir de zéro. Des non-dits et des mélanges, de la nostalgie et trop de retours en arrière, voilà les ingrédients de notre histoire. Quand j'ai dit à Natsu que je ne voulais plus fuir, je le croyais sincèrement. Mais sans avoir fui, je me suis tournée vers le passé.

Notre histoire fantôme, notre amour d'enfance, nos premiers sentiments, nous ne les avions pas acceptés. Nous n'avions pas voulu voir cette séparation comme un changement de chapitre, mais plutôt comme une pause entre deux respirations d'un même paragraphe.

Sauf que bien entendu, maintenant, je vois. Et je crois que Natsu aussi.

Nous nous aimons sincèrement, mais pas de la bonne manière. Je lui ai déjà fait tant de mal.

Notre relation a changé. J'aurai bientôt vingt-six ans, et je dors dans le lit d'un homme qui ne me touche pas. L'idée du mariage de nos seize ans ne s'est jamais réalisée. Nous n'étions pas prêts, ou ne voulions pas l'être.

Et puis notre couple a pris un tournant. Il y a un mois, lorsque Satsuki nous a présenté son petit ami. Nous nous sommes revus à son âge. Nous n'avions pas été comme ça. Aussi libres. Aussi heureux, tout simplement... Natsu trop sage, et moi trop obnubilée par mon passé.

Ce n'est pas Natsu qui m'a libérée, non. Je le savais à l'époque, mais je n'ai vraiment réalisé l'ampleur de mon erreur que le mois dernier.

Natsu, qui déjà ne me touchait qu'avec dévotion et pudeur, a simplement arrêté toute démonstration. Il me prend toujours dans ses bras lorsque nous nous couchons, mais rien de plus, rien de moins.

Je serai bientôt trop frustrée pour continuer ce jeu-là plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression que nous nous forçons tous les deux à faire bonne figure. Comme les parents d'une famille qui ne restent ensemble que pour leurs enfants. Je crois que je pourrais en vouloir à Natsu un jour, si je ne m'éloigne de cette atmosphère étouffante.

J'en viens à me demander si tout n'a pas un lien... Rester avec ma famille, vivre une histoire avec mon frère adoptif. Peut-être que j'ai peur qu'on m'accuse de délaisser ma famille, qu'ils m'en veuillent tous comme j'en ai voulu à mon père d'avoir fui. Peut-être ai-je peur de vivre ailleurs que dans ma famille, de voler de mes propres ailes, de construire mon nid ailleurs...

Je sens confusément que Natsu me laisserait partir avec un sourire triste. Parce que Natsu est trop sage, et moi trop égoïste...

On dit que la première histoire d'amour marque le plus, qu'il est difficile de s'en débarrasser. Je crois, effectivement. Je crois que c'est cette histoire qui m'a aveuglée si longtemps...

J'ai relu mes livres, mes textes en général. Ils ont toujours le même schéma narratif, même si je le déguise sous une tonne de détails loufoques et grotesques. Une fille, deux garçons. L'héroïne choisit toujours celui qui lui offre le confort. Oui, je suis à frapper, des fois...

Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, vivre avec Natsu n'a pas été facile. Nous avons dû batailler pour faire reconnaître le fait que si nous portions le même nom, nous n'étions pas frère et sœur de sang. Non, dans cette histoire, dans mon histoire, je ne crois pas avoir choisi la simplicité. Mais le confort, peut-être...

Avec ma famille à mes côtés, puis un homme attentif et doux pour me montrer le chemin, je croyais être parée pour devenir adulte. J'étais lâche et égoïste. Je n'ai pas su faire les bons choix.

Je crois que lui, m'aurait aussi apporté de la stabilité, mais un soupçon d'aventure, aussi, de la passion, pas de celle que je partage avec Natsu, non, de celle qui se transforme en luxure.

Je ne supporte plus d'être une chose fragile, précieuse sans l'être.

Oui, j'aimerais vraiment trouver cette flamme. Et je savais où. Mais il est trop tard.

Désormais, j'ai fait ma dernière erreur. Toujours un train de retard, apparemment.

J'ai toujours entretenu notre lien. Je n'ai pas voulu voir ses pas vers moi, j'en ai ri, pensant à un mirage. Mais c'était bel et bien vrai pourtant.

J'aurai brisé de nombreuses vies, par mon égoïsme. Celle de Natsu et la mienne, principalement.

Il est trop tard, de toute façon, le mal est fait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à endurer les conséquences de mes erreurs pour les dix ans à venir, et à descendre de l'avion. Me voilà en Chine.

M. Akai se marie, aujourd'hui.


End file.
